Flow of Life
by PurpleWendigo
Summary: Continuation of Edward and Winry's life together. May be edited frequently until I'm pleased with result. R&R Please? :  First post on FanFiction. T for Ed, and the situations.
1. Chapter 1 Train Ride

_**Disclaimer: I sadly am not the legal owner of this series :(**_

**This is my FIRST fanfic guys! Please review it telling me what to change and things you don't like. This is for sure not the final copy and I will edit this much more but I had to get it up. So... Enjoy? ^.^**

**Also, this was written with help from my good friend panda-cat69 :D**

**Title to change.**

** Train  
**

"Winry, hurry up or else we will miss our train to Central!" Hollered Edward Elric to the blonde haired blued eyed love of his life and soon to be mother of his child.

"Do you know how hard it is to walk with this huge stomach?" Winry whined back to him as she made her way to the platform. If only Edward knew how exhausting it was...

"Well it's your own stubborn fault that you waited this close to your due date to head back home!" Edward spoke with a slight annoyance in his voice. Edward wouldn't show it, but he was very worried about Winry. Winry somehow convinced him to let her stay and work in Rush Valley, but now he actually agreed to let her. Then he remembered : It _was _Winry after all... Stubborn and hard headed like Granny Pinako, won't let anyone tell her what to do and not to do. But luckily she did do minimal work, Edward convinced her that.

Winry insisted on working with Mr. Garfiel and her customers as long as she could, even if she was almost through her pregnancy. She told Edward that this way she could stay home longer after she had the baby. This was only Winry's first pregnancy but she wasn't worried about anything. It was Edward of all people that was worried, as much as he tried not to show it. But it being Edward, Winry of course knew it. She tried very hard to reassure the father of her unborn baby that everything was, indeed, ALRIGHT.

The train ride was quiet. Only Edward and Winry were aboard this car. It wasn't to odd, it being a Autumn Sunday afternoon. Outside trees with red, orange, and yellow leaves drifted by. It was truly a gorgeous time of the year.

"It's been so long since we've visited everyone is Central, I'm very excited to see everyone and catch up! Especially with the Hughes! Oh and I hope we get to see Hawkeye and Mustang, and maybe even Armstrong!" A rather excited Winry exclaimed towards a dazy Edward. Edward was once again immersed in his thoughts... She wondered what he was thinking about...

"Yeah, I agree with you Win, I'm sure you and Gracia have lots to talk about with each other these days. I sure hope we don't run into that Colonel... er... I mean "Fuhrer" Bastard..." Edward came back from his thoughts after a long pause. He looked towards Winry. The sun that was slowly setting hit her a beautiful way. He always liked to see Winry happy with that smile on her face. It made him grin a little bit too. The stop in Central could be very eventful.

"Now, Ed... That's not very nice to say... You can't be saying stuff around the little one when s/he grows up... And it's not very polite to say to the ruler of all Amestris. Please call him Roy... Even Mustang works.. Just not that ugly word. I have no idea why you always hate on him so much. It's rather child like really." Winry was used to Ed's uproars towards the Fuhrer. She usually just rolled her eyes and reminded Ed of things he had to keep in mind. Edward may have broad shoulders and look much older than when he went on his many journeys before but he still was like a child in some matters.

The train pulled up to the grand train station of Central. It screeched to a halt and the passengers got off other cars and other passengers went aboard the train. Not very many people were around the train station. Edward and Winry got off the train to be greeted by none other than Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye with Black Hayate. Both were dressed in casual street clothes – as it was a Sunday afternoon. It wasn't very hard for either couple spot each other.

"Oh great... Just great..." Ed mumbled just loud enough for Winry to hear and give him a "friendly" slap on the back that would go undetected by the two approaching them. It could have been a wrench for all Edward cared... He just knew that something would be said that would piss him off by that Mustang! Edward carried both his and Winry's luggage as they walked closer to where Roy and Riza.

"Hello! I've missed you guys so much in these last couple of months so much! How have you been Riza? Keeping busy with Fuhrer? And you too Mustang! How have things been with you?" A joyful Winry exclaimed as she gave a one armed hug to Riza since she couldn't fit her arms around her like a normal hug. Winry and Riza understood each other in an odd way – both had to keep their men in line and from killing one another. They did however have their differences which kept them from really being tight. One factor was their age and another being their views on the military. Another being their pasts...

"It's good to see you too. Aren't you due soon? Shouldn't you be resting instead of travelling?"Riza asked. Riza has never really been around many pregnant women before, but she had of course some knowledge in the matter. It made Riza think about how she always wanted to have a child of her own. Those thoughts were tucked away in the back of her mind but always there.

As the girls chatted with one another, the men were already staring each other... straight in the eye.

'Edward seems to have grown... again! God dammit.. that short runt.' Roy thought to himself as he stare into Edwards golden eyes. His golden hair which was in it's usual ponytail was getting especially long too...

"You need a hair cut, runt. You look like a girl." Roy still called Ed a runt just to piss him off, even though the two were the same height. Roy himself also acted like a child in this matter. But Edward really did need a hair cut. Even his bangs looked very odd on him.

"Who the hell are you calling runt? I'm just as tall as you! I'd be taller if it weren't for that big ego you have, Colonel Bastard!" Fumed Edward fired back right away.

"It's Fuhrer, thank you very much! I don't have as big as an ego as the Former Fullmetal Pipsqueak standing in front of me." Angered Roy answered back. He was always mad when Ed called him that, and Ed knew it. Roy would always have a soft spot somewhere for Edward though. He didn't want to ruin his superior image though. He had to be mean back to him, it was only the right thing to do(so Roy thinks.).

"Fine. Fuhrer Bastard..." Edward purposely called him Colonel still, just to see what he would say back. Many times Edward did forget that the black haired man was indeed the Fuhrer.

"Elric, for crying out loud would you NOT call me that. Besides I can throw you in jail with a snap of my fingers... Along with burning your hair in the same movement. " Roy had had a long and stressful week at work and now this was the cherry on top. Roy was utterly officially pissed off now.

"Oh boys, would you stop it already! Come on we have to get to Gracia and Elysia's place for Sunday dinner. It would be rude to show up late!" Winry was very stern, and rather scary as she said this. After one last evil glare at each other, Roy and Ed separated to either side of the two ladies. Black Hayate loved going out with her owner and he was walking in the middle of the two couples.


	2. Chapter 2

**kso: Im not so sure about this one... To be edited in the future? Indeed so. Uhm.. Sorry its so short... I'm going to take this story in two directions... but due to the fact I'm in advanced courses in school I don't have a whole lot of time to sit down and type my story. Doesn't help that break is coming up soon so teachers shove more assignments in your face... -.-' Once Winter Break starts I hope I can complete this story. **

**Please DO NOT hesitate to comment what you _truly_ think of it. I really appreciate _constructive criticisms_!  
**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it!_**

**_Written with panda-cat69 again of course ^.^_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Food_**

Gracia was an amazing cook. Her apple pie was the best in the state (Edward personally liked Winry's more). The six of them ate with much happiness and joyously. Gracia had prepared a feast with chicken, potatoes, corn, peas, gravy and other delicious food for her guests. Black Hayate of course had his own plate of food for himself in which he devoured. Winry and Elysia had once again been united and neither could be more happy. Elysia was more curious about the baby than anyone else was. Her innocent green eyes stared in amazement of the roundness of Winry's tummy.

"So there is really a baby in there?" Elysia wondered out loud with much enthusiasm as she put her hand upon Winry's bump.

"There sure is! This is just how your mom looked when she was pregnant with you. I can't believe it's been close to 10 years since I met you... I remember visiting here with Edward and his brother Alphonse and practically being kidnapped by your father to come to your birthday! You were the absolute most adorable 3 year old!" Winry thought back to when Elysia was only a small child and Maes would overflow of excitement around. She was his little girl. Now she was growing into a gorgeous young women. Only if Maes could see what she has grown into...

"Wow that's really amazing! When will the baby come out? How will get out of your body Winry?" Elysia was so curious about everything these days. Her voice had a smidge of worry in it, since she couldn't figure out how a baby was born.

Winry glanced towards Gracia. Gracia's eyes met Winry's and without a word a thought was understood by both women.

"Well maybe if it was okay with Winry, you could be in the delivery room with her and experience the new life being brought into the world." Gracia was a gentle and caring mother who was always kind and happy towards Elysia and guests even if her past was sad and lonely.

"Really? Winry please? That would so cool! Please?" Elysia had a certain sparkle of curiosity in her eyes and was utterly adorable. How could Winry say no to the girl? She was practically a younger sister to Winry. She had to find out how birth is sooner or later.

"Sure why not? Especially if it's okay with your mother." Winry smiled back with a warm glow underneath her eyes.

"But... Winry... Don't you think she is a little young... How do you know if she can handle being in the room with you? She might pass out you know and that wouldn't be very good." Edward had to put his two word in on this matter.

"She will be fine Ed, it's you who we will have to worry about!" Winry said back to her displeased looking husband with a small defensive smile.

"Oh would you be quiet women! I will be fine... I only was freaking out when Satella was having her baby was because I was still quite young and there was no doctor! Besides Win, this is MY baby... So I will have to be okay. And I will. Now I am more educated on the matter to..." Edward replied a little angered. Winry knew that he had read some medical books so he could fully understand just what was happening...

Roy and Riza laughed among themselves. 'Some people never change...' Roy thought to himself as he finished his potatoes.


End file.
